


Across the Room

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is just a series of drabbles bouncing off the walls of my head.  Most likely all L/J, though that may or may not change as I continue writing.





	Across the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
  
  
I'm not used to being wrong.  I'm not normally the kind of person who's wrong about much of anything.   I tend to get consistently good grades, and I know what to do when things don’t go as planned. I use logic, organization, and knowledge to make myself able to take nearly anything that life throws at me.  I pay attention to things going on around me and use deductive reasoning to always understand what's happening.  I am the Queen of Answers.  I laugh in the face of surprise.  Ha ha ha ha!!  
  
 When I _am_ wrong though, I'm usually way off.  
  
Because he's...he's...  
  
...He's actually kind of wonderful, really.

 

(A/N:  This is obviously Lily's perspective, early-ish in 7th year, when she's first realizing that she had the wrong impression of him from the start.  Please review.  I'm not a new writer exactly, but I'm new at having anyone read what I write.  Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!!)


End file.
